Future Daughter In Law
by Draga Bloodvist
Summary: Astrid Hofferson it though, one of the toughest warriors Berk has ever seen. And she's willing to do and endure everything for those she loves - even if it means letting her future father in law have his way with her. canon-verse (TW:rape/non-con)


AN: This is nothing but a short quickie I wrote on a whim the other day. For those wondering I haven't forgotten Draga's Lair and the next chapter is already halfway written.

Summary: Astrid Hofferson it though, one of the toughest warriors Berk has ever seen. And she's willing to do and endure everything for those she loves - even if it means letting her future father in law have his way with her.

**Edit: I've got to ask... To the guest review: Who is David? xD**

* * *

**Future daughter in law**

Astrid looked up when she heard footsteps. Today it was her task to clean the stables and lock them for the night. There was no reason for anyone else to come here, except… Her anxiety grew when she spotted the twins. They were both not looking happy and scowled at her and certainly not here on their free will.

"There she is, the lucky princess," Ruffnut grumbled with a glare. "Looks like your precious fiance can't even live without you for one evening. You're to come to the Haddock's house asap and we have to take over your shift here. Which sucks. But do me a favor okay? Make the man as happy as you can so it'll last a few days. Taking over your tasks is getting annoying."

Astrid swallowed but didn't say anything. What should she say? That she'd gladly keep her shift and ignore the request? But then the twin would demand an explanation and she didn't want that. Nobody could know.

On her way up to the Chief's house, she contemplated simply not turning up. A request like this could only mean one thing and it wasn't what she wanted. But she had no choice. One didn't reject a request by a Haddock and she _couldn't_ do it anyway. She loved Hiccup too much and was looking too forward to their shared future. She just had to get this over with and hope that she would be free one day.

"I'm here," she announced into the dark main room of the house that, one day, would be her home. It didn't feel like it so far.

"Come through."

Swallowing, she followed Stoick's order and followed his voice into the back room. The Chief's bedroom.

"You're early. You're learning quickly, I see. Good, good."

Astrid felt sick as she spotted him where he laid naked on his bed. His eyes, gleaming with the light of a couple of lanterns all over the room, lingered on her greedily.

"Now, continue. You know what I expect from you, lass."

She forced her consciousness into the back of her mind, into a safe space, and let her body function without thinking about it. She didn't let herself feel shy or embarrassed as she took off her boots, her skirt, her leggings, then her shoulder pats and wriggled out of her shirt. It left her naked safe from her underwear, breast binding, and the bracers on her arms. Then she stood still and waited for Stoick to give his usual speech. He repeated it every time he summoned her toward him to remind her of her place.

"What a beauty you are. No wonder you so easily tied my stupid son around your little finger. But where's a will there's a way, eh? You're so desperate for power, you'd do _everything._" He laughed.

Astrid gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. This had nothing to do with power and everything with love but someone like Stoick would never understand that. He beckoned her over and she made a submissive step toward him to let him run his meaty hands over her body. It made her feel sick.

"Yes, everything to secure your place at the future Chief's side. You know that that's not your place, right? With the shame your uncle brought over your House, you should be thankful I haven't exiled the whole lot of you. My son shouldn't marry scum like you. He should marry a foreign princess so her father gives us all his riches to ensure her happiness. It is your luck that you are so pretty and so eager that I _might_ be persuaded to allow it if you put in enough effort."

Astrid bit her lip but suppressed any other reaction. The sob as he unwrapped her chest and fondled her breasts and the angry glare at his lie. She wasn't _scum_ and Stoick knew that. He'd complimented her more than once on her fighting skills and there had been a time when she'd honestly believed that he was happy to see her at Hiccup's side. But now, she knew that he'd had other reasons than simply his son's happiness. More primal ones. But he was right in one regard. If he hadn't supported them Hiccup certainly would have married for an alliance, the Bog-Burglars' heir maybe, or the DunBroch princess. The thought made her swallow every bit of pride and accept Stoick's treatment. It was the only way she and Hiccup could ever be together.

It made her take Stoick binding her arms behind her back and pushing her to her knees between his legs without the slightest struggle. She hated this, all of it, but if it was the price she had to pay for their happiness… then she'd do it.

"Now, lass, do your best and make this all hard and nice, will you? And hurry, who knows how long my useless son will stay at the forge this night.

Astrid leaned forward and brought her face to Stoick's flaccid manhood. It was cruel of him that he wouldn't even let her use her hands for this, but he liked it better that way. Trying to ignore the stench of unwashed old man, she licked and kissed at his cock, nuzzling into his thick pubic hair and his balls. It was horrible to admit to herself, but she had quite some practice in this by now. Within minutes, Stoick's cock began to stir and fill out until she could take it into her mouth more comfortably. She took some time to generously cover it in her spit and sucked at the glance every now and then to get him harder, all while trying not to show how much she despised it all. The better she worked the sooner all this would be over with.

"Fuck, you're getting really good at this," Stoick moaned as she took him in as deeply as she could. "Damn, maybe _I_ should marry you, you might even provide me with a more worthy heir." He laughed then got up on his legs to tower over her.

There were several parts to Stoick usual game and this was one of those Astrid hated the most. Barely anything ever felt so wrong as when he grabbed her head in both his hands and fucked her throat as he pleased. Astrid gagged every time he pushed into her and tears streamed down her face. It was embarrassing but she couldn't hold them back. Over and over he filled her throat with his thick meat. It made it impossible for her to breath and after a while, she became dizzy her vision blurring. If only he'd be done with this already. But he kept going and even praised her for how covetable she looked like this and how wonderful she felt around him.

Astrid was close to blacking out and struggling in his grip to fight for air when he finally released her. She slumped to the hard ground and panted for breath. In these moments, she hated Stoick the most and she honestly couldn't wait for the day of his death. She hoped that it would be painful.

Numb and dazed as she was she still noticed when Stoick picked her off the ground like a doll. She didn't fight him as he prepared her for the next scene because, in the end, that was what she was to him. A sex doll to play with as he pleased. Her only reaction was a low pained grunt when he released her arms but only to tie the manacles around her wrists that hung over a bean in the ceiling. That was the only solace he granted her, that her fur bracers would prevent any obvious bruises from showing and any questions from being asked.

"What a delectable sight," he hummed when he had her where he wanted her. She was kneeling over his bed, stretched and with her knees barely reaching the covers as she hung from her wrists. He walked around her and admired her from all sides and ran his hands over her again to tug her underwear down and off her legs. All Astrid could do was pray for the Gods that he would hurry. The next part was another one she hated with a passion but it was better to get it over with instead of just hanging here. Her wrists already hurt.

Finally, he took his place beneath her and encourage her with a smug sneer to start her _work_. It was another cruelty, one she would never forgive him. He wanted her to ride him, to take his vast manhood into her formerly untouched womanhood without any preparation, without her being aroused in the slightest, and without providing her with any other lube that her spit still on his cock. She whimpered when she sank down his shaft. It hurt so fucking much! It tore at her sensitive skin and made fresh tears leak from her eyes. When she had him all the way in, she slumped a little and let out a small gasp. This part wouldn't go over without her working for it though.

"Go on, lass. you know what to do. I want to see your cute tits dance and bounce."

Suppressing another sob, Astrid began to move. This was another part she hated, and possibly the most humiliating one too. _Enduring_ what he did to her was easy in comparison to this. Stoick wanted her to ride him for _her_ pleasure. He wanted her to get aroused from this and enjoy it, and it wouldn't end until she had an orgasm. Once she'd tried to fake it. She wasn't experienced in sex though, especially compared to a man like Stoick. He'd notice the difference immediately and had made her pay. He'd gagged her and had kept her chained to his bed all night, had fucked her until he'd fallen asleep with his cock still inside her. That was something she would _not _risk a repetition of.

In the beginning, this had been an impossible part. She hadn't known her body well enough to know what she wanted or what she needed to make herself orgasm from this. It must have taken hours until he'd released her and fucked her with his fingers instead to make come. It had been humiliating and for weeks she'd hated her body for betraying her like this.

By now, it still wasn't easy. Having something so big inside her without preparation hurt more than it felt good and her position, literally hanging from her wrists with barely any other support, made it difficult to actually ride him properly. It was was hard to get enough pleasure out of this to even get aroused, so it was all a matter of her imagination. He wouldn't allow her to close her eyes and zone out into her happy place so she tried to do so while looking down at her tormentor.

Hiccup, she kept reminding herself. She was doing this for Hiccup so that she and he could be together. Oh how much she was looking forward to spending the nights with him instead and to find comfort in a man's touch. Now, with Stoick grabbing and squeezing her breasts all she felt was pain and disgust. For him and for herself.

But even in this, she was sadly practiced by now. Instead of focusing on her anger and hatred she concentrated on her body, how it felt to be stretched and where he hit her inside. As much as she hated this, she could make it feel good. She had to, or this torment would never stop. She rode him with more vigor, blended out who was lying beneath her and instead let her body feel the unwanted pleasure.

When she came it was pure liberation. She'd heard from Ruff and Heather about the rush one got after an orgasm, how good it felt to bask in it. She felt none of that. Only gratitude that it was over.

"Well done, lassy. I see you're learning to enjoy this just as much as I do. We'll have so much fun in the future."

Until I kill you! Astrid thought bitterly. She couldn't do it yet, not when no official papers about her betrothal to Hiccup were signed. But once they were married there was nothing stopping her from killing this man herself.

The moment Stoick released the manacles from the ceiling, Astrid slumped down onto the bed and tried to give her body as much rest as she could. The next and last part had been another one she'd hated in the beginning but by now she almost didn't care anymore. She only wanted him to be done.

She didn't resist when he pulled her off the bed and over into the living room. The reason for that was easy; the table there had the perfect height. Obediently, she went to it and leaned over it, legs spread to give him better access. It was only a matter of getting through it by now. With gritted teeth, she waited for Stoick to take his place behind her. He had to be achingly hard and aroused by now, it certainly wouldn't take long.

"Ah, I see you've been a good girl," he purred when his hand wandered over her fairly loose hole. He'd given her an anal plug to wear at night to keep her loose and from tearing since he didn't fancy wasting time on preparing her. She hated wearing it, it made sleeping uncomfortable and kept reminding her of her tormentor even in her dreams. But it was better than the pain when he would push into her tight ass otherwise.

She whimpered when his rock hard cock entered her ass and soon her arms gave way beneath her until she just lay sprawled across the table. If Hiccup knew what happened here nearly every two or three nights would he be able to eat even one bite at this table? She certainly wasn't when she occasionally was invited for a _family dinner_.

Time was a strange thing. Stoick pounded into her with sickening grunts. With one hand on her back, he pushed her down against the table to keep her from moving and his other hand probably left bruises on her hips she'd have to hide from others. It seemed to last forever yet at the same time Astrid barely noticed any of it. It didn't even hurt by now anymore, just felt weird and wrong. But in comparison to what had happened before, it was nothing to her. It only made her sick when he swelled inside her and spilled into her with a satisfied grunt. But even that was good. It meant he was done for tonight.

Once he'd slipped out of her she pushed herself up on shaky legs. She didn't wait for his permission and directly staggered back into his bedroom to her clothes. She got dressed quickly, not saying anything. What was there to say? She hated how this man, a man she'd once looked up to as a fierce warrior, now used her against her will. Over and over again. He had her in his hand and she had no chance to get away.

"I'm looking forward to the next time we meet, Astrid," he called after her when she left the house. She didn't reply and only focused on not letting her shame and disgust show on her face until she was outside. She took a couple of minutes to break down, as always. She hid behind the Haddock house out of sight of everyone and cried in silence. She felt disgusting and dirty and all she wanted now was to take a bath and wash every trace of her tormentor off and out of her. But not even that was possible. Berk's public bathhouse would be full of people at this hour and she couldn't bear the eyes of anyone on her skin, much less questions about the bruises on her hips.

She would have to wait until the morning when she might be lucky and be alone there. Grimacing in distaste she eventually headed toward her parent's hut.

One day, she reminded herself. One day she would be free. But until then she had to be strong, to endure. She was a Hofferson. She could do this.

* * *

If you liked this I'd be happy to get a comment. And check out my other works too.


End file.
